pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Athrun Feya/Archive 7
first! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :D'oh. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 02:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::She's all like, "Admin!" and shit. -- 'Big McStrongfist' 03:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::athrun is a pretty cool girl, she deletes pages and doesnt afraid of nething! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Beware of teh almighty predator kick of fiercefull banhammer from hell !! [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair''' Fetish Man]] 11:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) i believe there was an agreement involving tits on your behalf should your rfa succeed? ··· Danny So Cute 05:22, 9 February 2010 (UTC) :··· [[User_talk:Daññy|Danny So '''HORNY']]'' --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Poro Tonic There's one on guru : http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/wts-ever-reindeer-tonic-t10424745.html but it's already very expensive and no bump for 4 days. Might give it a try. [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 11:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Another : http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/el-reindeer-tonic-t10427769.html. Already C/O of 3500e :) [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 14:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) 4 Skills 4 combo skills to do over 1500 damage against armour 120. One can be elite. What is the best in the shortest amount of time? Please post on my talk to not overwhelm your clean talk page--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :spirits strength/SoH/ootv/barbs/weapon of aggression + 4 skill chain might do it. Gringo 17:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::doesnt he mean just 4 skills? - AthrunFeya - 17:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::oh, he might, but thats impossible then. 1500 damage vs 120 armor (i thought he meant in 1 chain). Gringo 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::oh i missed the "in the shortest amount of time" bit. Gringo 17:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Locust's, Crit Agil, Conjure, Ebon Honor? ··· Danny So Cute 18:07, 9 February 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks....but you also missed the not here part.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 20:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) discord smite? run judge's intervention on someone for strong minion bombs? ··· Danny So Cute 03:08, 10 February 2010 (UTC) :wut? uhh wouldn't bother, unless you have physicals in your party. - AthrunFeya - 19:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::hammer monk. — Maf so rational. 00:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:Mo/N_Strength_of_Pain_Support Is it good or is it bad? Brandnew 12:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :if it had the slightest chance of maintaining energy it'd be decent. However... - AthrunFeya - 12:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lau Does http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Perma_SF/SS_UW still work? :> šBenTbh› 09:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :hmm, don't know uw overly well, but don't think so. guess it could be altered slightly so it could. - AthrunFeya - 11:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) And that's why PvX is bad I used to like this site because it had many variated builds. Thanks do this lame WELL policy, this site only has unoriginal meta builds that everyone runs. Variation and Utility builds can't be found here anymore. Nytemyre 19:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :um, the original pvx:well was written around, like 2006? Brandnew 19:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's been a long standing tool on PvX. --Frosty 19:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :lol --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :you do realize that these "unoriginal meta builds that everyone runs" are run because they kick the ass of all the shitty "Variation and Utility builds" that you seem to think are the coolest things ever, right? ··· Danny So Cute 20:09, 14 February 2010 (UTC) :also, you seem to be confusing the definition of utility (in the sense of GWs). utility is not mutually exclusive with unoriginal meta builds. — Maf so rational. 20:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, PvX was created for that purpose exactly. I wouldn't really expect lots of variations since we only tend to store the optimum or meta builds (as opposed to a site like GW gamependium which stores every variation under the sun. Some may argue this makes PvX better since we're not keeping a load of mediocre variants. - AthrunFeya - 20:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) laulau needs a guild ^ and wants to leech some HA for poro emote. - AthrunFeya - 19:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :YOU CAN COME LEECH IN KEWL! --Crow 19:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We Ate Your Mom For Breakfast MILF. Obaby. Also, she'd prolly not get in. --''Chaos'' -- 19:54, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Red Resign RR is my super-active and well-populated guild. ··· Danny So Cute 21:02, 17 February 2010 (UTC) ::::didnt i leave that one already? :p - AthrunFeya - 21:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::probably. ^_^ ··· Danny So Cute 23:20, 17 February 2010 (UTC) :You should just stay guildless, like me. Or, you know, find me a guild as well :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:50, 18 February 2010 ::Honourable Mathematicians wut is recruiting. we have a strong cape. — Maf so rational. 03:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it poop! Also, can I afk in it? I barely play anymore. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:57, 18 February 2010 ::::i will permit it. — Maf so rational. 04:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:18, 18 February 2010 ::sounds strong. - AthrunFeya - 09:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. We remade agro - AthrunFeya - 14:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hamsters So Cute petpetpet :3 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :petpetpet :3 - AthrunFeya - 18:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They are way too cute :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 19:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) 2 man enduranceway Err, you moved the players to a different link and now theyre scheduled for deletion because they were moved?! :Link please? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:26, 19 February 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Jaxway/Players this ^ >>Jayson<<< 05:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::There's no reason a build would need two pages. 07:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I moved it there when it still was called Jaxway because the TOC in jaxway was fucked up, forgot to move it when other shit moved it, i guess. Brandnew 08:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm is that page of players actually necessary? i mean half those builds are on pvx already and the other half aren't for a reason. The hero team build still functions fine without any specific player builds (those are just suggestions for decent bars but not inherently required as part of the build). Jax, I can move the Players page to your userspace if you want to keep a copy. I don't see it adding anything to the original build. - AthrunFeya - 11:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) you still looking for a guild? i could get you in a r9/12 contag one, idk wtf you'd play tho. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :maybe let me leech sometime so you know i'm micro-able enough :p - AthrunFeya - 18:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks But...! Thanks! But you probably know the admin Bigx4...(something)! He has been having a big mouth at an awesome build Nore Bane Has Made. Please let him know we are not even done with it. It's still in bata and I totally agree I should be allowed to finish it. Nore Bane has officially left from the rejections that should not have been given to him! Please understand the surcumstances! Gods of Bane! OUT The Conditions build Nore Bane made was not fairly voted out! Unfairly was the word! I saw his comments to other users on Nore Bane's builds! IT WAS CHEAP!!! Excuse me I've done my best to find Poroland but no idea of where is that lol... Where do you live?--37er 22:17, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually from England (see Admin page) but spend quite a bit of time in Finland too. Poroland is my name for Finland (poro = reindeer in finnish) - AthrunFeya - 22:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::oh nice didn't know that. I'm first-time visiting England in summer tho--37er 22:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You'll be hugely disappointed, you'd get a better idea of our culture by visiting Poland or Pakistan. --Frosty 22:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::olol. unless you go somewhere really,really northern - AthrunFeya - 23:02, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like Scotland or Newcastle. --Frosty 23:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::: It's funny, the road from here to the centre of oxford is just a row of curry houses, halal meat takeaways and polski skleps - AthrunFeya - 23:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd just like to point out that Edinburgh is full of Poles, too. And Glasgow is its own breed of angry skinheads. Practically anywhere else that can be considered a town is a minor tourist hole. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 23:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :< y so srs Donte Rollins 22:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've ran out of chocolate. But anyway, please at least try and at least give new people a chance to not turn out retarded like the majority here/ - AthrunFeya - 22:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::tbh that kid is already far past retarded. Donte Rollins 22:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::maybe, but that isn't the point. - AthrunFeya - 22:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::tbh i let pretty much all of the new users go, this guy just starting acting like a faggot and hatin' on biggles so i decided to step in with my kind and hate-free please leave messages. Donte Rollins 22:47, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ALL YOU NEED IS: :the answer was love. Actually it's this: http://www.deliclass.co.uk/shop/images/Lindt%20Chocolate%20Reindeer.jpg a chocolate poro! - AthrunFeya - 01:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) TY! Thanks! I'm actually quitting with Nore Bane! Too many negative and uncreative users! But at least there are some honest and respectable ones! Thanks for your efforts! You will be noted with our guildQ What is your Character name in GW. :negative+uncreative=penis? athrun so popular--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Mo/A_AP_Smite&diff=next&oldid=1030620 # You have a rollback button now. # You could have edited the tag rather than undo'ing and adding a dickish note. # Don't forget to add ~~~~~ to the end of WELL tags to add the date. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:52, 21 February 2010 :what's rollback got to do with this? ~ PheNaxKian talk :Or you could just write proper WELL tags maybe? By proper I mean give reasoning sufficient so the author can see really obviously why their build is to be deleted. Comments along the line of "yeah this has been trashed a shitload of times" just invoke negative reactions. Why not even mention the reason it was trashed? Pretty much every PvE tag should have a link in to another build (unless it's something like a farmer for lvl 3 foes). I chose to revert when I had read the tag but became particularly annoyed when I saw who'd tagged it because only a few days ago I mentioned this and you've lectured others about it yourself yet still continued to tag terribly. :Also about time stamping: I will not be adding timestamps to WELL tags, admins should be able to tell when the time is right to delete a WELLed build, depending on the situation with the author and other users. To me, the whole three day rule just falsifies a process which should be arbitrary to any decent admin. - AthrunFeya - 19:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Honestly, I'm not even going to try to read that. I'm too tired. I'm going to assume that you bitched at me for using poor reasoning on the WELL tag, which I understand and will avoid in the future. However, I'd like to suggest maybe catching me on MSN, IRC, or hell even on my talk page about this in the future rather than leaving dick notes on build pages. Although, this is just a suggestion and if you choose to disregard it, I'll live. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:33, 21 February 2010 ::Oh, and adding timestamps to WELL tags is just polite to other admins who are reviewing the build. It helps us know if it's been a substantial amount of time since the conversation ended w/o forcing us to check the history. But again....feel free to disregard this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:40, 21 February 2010 :::just WELL tag builds properly, that's all I wanted to say. You're meant to be a leading example for other users to copy. - AthrunFeya - 22:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::also you're making a huge deal out of nothing - the messages left were really quite far from terrible. bitching at me about it won't really achieve anything. - AthrunFeya - 23:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obviously, I'm not making the point, so I'll let it alone. However, please remember that you can't remove non-NPA messages according to PW:ARCHIVE. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:10, 21 February 2010 :::::Lau plays the admin discretion > policy card - AthrunFeya - 23:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Penis. Passive aggression is boring. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :its posts like that which tell me why you have 2nd most posts on pvx. quantity over quality as they always say. Gringo 23:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not even that random, just difficult to comprehend. I was indirectly telling them to relax a little. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::How many have golden & i got combined? We've gotta be at least top 10--TahiriVeila 01:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::i cant find the list anymore, but i know frosty is 1, chaos is 2, danny is like 4 + 9 (lol), and you were like 12 + 18. Gringo 01:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::12 + 18 put together has to put me in the top 10--TahiriVeila 01:25, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::you realize its more of a bad thing then a good thing ye? Gringo 01:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :vagina. — Maf so rational. 03:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::19+41. im still most linked by a long shot lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: --''Chaos?'' -- 10:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::We fit together so well. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) lolgww. ··· Danny So Cute 13:59, 22 February 2010 (UTC) :I know :'< --''Chaos?'' -- 14:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys are so cute. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:14, 22 February 2010 :::We gays are very cute. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought you were bi? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:20, 22 February 2010 :::::I thought you were tri? You would try anything--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) looking for 1 caster for deep ^ gogo. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 00:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Don't you live in euroland? It's mf'in 1:23. --Brandnew 00:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::And my lectures start at 4pm everyday =/ - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 00:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::wait, p is before right? Lau le addict. --Brandnew 00:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::wut? brandnew speak english? "pm" times are times after midday/noon and before midnight. and college is so good in that way. I would pretty much have the same situation, but boss put me on opening times mon-thurs so i still have to wake up at 7am :<. I would join your deep group, but i didn't take my laptop to school today. i also have never done deep, but i am sure you could draw on the map and tell me where to go. — Maf so rational. 00:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh. I just assumed it was something with près midi and après midi. But after thinking a bit more it's probably something with px median and ax median. ^_^ --Brandnew 00:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Matin et après midi are the french words you're looking for for morning/afternoon--TahiriVeila 01:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::"Ante Meridian" and "Post Meridian" are the latin phrases. — Maf so rational. 05:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Just think of it as "at morning" and "past morning", or something as retarded, but it helps til you learn them. The morning is obviously the most important time of the day! --''Chaos? -- 11:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) still want a random caster btw > few runs later but we still need one. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :wot be your in game name, anyways? — Maf so rational. 05:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::wuts a userpage?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::moo. — Maf so rational. 05:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can someone explain "moo" to me?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cattle. --''Chaos? -- 11:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In the meaning for the context?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Did you hear this guy? AHAHAHAHAHAHA --''Chaos?'' -- 11:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::moo--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::c, moo, that is a correct context, but I would still consult Misery to verify this. He might have some insightful insights on this matter. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) how about we all just use fucking military time? :> ··· Danny So Cute 17:37, 24 February 2010 (UTC) :To hell with clocks. Massive le pron-orgies at my place whenever you cbf appearing! Well, disclaimer: if you wake me in the morning I will be pretty damn rough. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) This scares me... Ariyen's butterfly - http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/f/fb/User_Kaisha_Butterfly1.png Your butterfly - http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/pvx/images/f/fd/Lau_bfly.gif Also, she has a .gif one too.....I iz scured. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:55, 24 February 2010 :Lau = Ariyen....????? IT CAN'T BE TRUE! --''Short'' 22:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::ah right. i regularly find my sig images by typing "cute" in google image search, of 19x19 pics - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Or you could both be lovers of beautiful butterflies. :3 --[[User talk:The Short One|''Short]] 23:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lau and Ariyen....lovers?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Dear God. No. Whatever happened to the rein-deer fulfilling her erotic desires is horrible. The local townsmen are becoming restless, and our shaman has gone missing alongside the rein-deer. --''Chaos?'' -- 01:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) lolwut I logged on to find this today. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, nice. :Btw, (WO)MAN THE HARPOONS! PVE BUILDS INCOMING! :I'm going to add a sitenotice to hopefully reduce the ridiculousness of today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:30, 25 February 2010 ::first, are you positive it's today (i know they said they expect it to be today, that doesn't neccassarily mean something's cropped up). Secondly: the site notice is beyond pointless, we've done fine with other updates, unless I'm not getting the point of the site notice? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, we don't have to do it, I was just going to say something along the lines of "remember the naming policy, style guide, wait for the live update, etc, etc." And from everything I've heard, it's today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:44, 25 February 2010 ::::well we've managed fine with past updates so I don't see a great need for such a site notice. All I've heard was that ANet /expect/ to have it live today (from ANet), I just thought you might have heard something more concrete is all =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 16:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::The TK people I know have said it's today, but they probably don't know any better than anyone else. And I'll forget the sitenotice. I just thought that it's been a while and couldn't hurt to remind some people :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:53, 25 February 2010 ::::::SF nerf should bring life back to this site and headaches to the admin staff.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Anet buffed our banhammers. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Also I'm not really worried about the incoming builds. I'm worried about the shitstorm of archiving that is on its way (pretty much every build in Guide:Dungeon Overview if they've done things properly) - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::if it comes to that then we just have to archive, there's not much else we can do. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 17:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lau's thoughts on the update: From a PvE point of view: *Shadow Form. I had a feeling they'd do something with enchantments and they have. They've neatly fucked over terrible players whilst making it still viable for high end DoA as long as Protective Bond is used, which germans already do with E/Mo bonders. Still works in Deep since nothing it is used for there is melee. Main difference is that is will not be able to split easily. *Holy Wrath. The changes to Holy Wrath doesn't make 600/smite obsolete in any way, just means that bad 600s will get far worse (badly timed enchants -> smiter takes aggro or slow-ass 600s to make a huge mess). Dungeon running will become far less reliable because people are shitters. The smiters now have energy to actually do something with as a bonus. *Dwarven Battle Stance (and other hammer mastery). Despite hammer mastery not being terrible to begin with, anet decided to go on a mighty quest to improve it. Consequently, we now have a builds with a constant +40 armor, aoe kd, weakness (if, at this point of reading, you're thinking ursan all over, you wouldn't be too far wrong - I'm expecting with teams of at least 5 of these to be popping up in FoW) with aoe interrupts, +33% ias and a sprinkle of deep wound. Ahhh. *Blood Magic. Mostly useless apart from the things relevant to orders. Blood Bond has seemed to go somewhat overboard on the end hex effect so your clusterfuck of dwarven hammer warriors now simply will not die. Jaundice and Mark of Fury complement order's usual skill set too. Demonic Flesh is somewhat strange - is anyone else tempted to dump a shitton of attribute points into blood magic and just echo flare spam or just me? ...Just me? Ah well. *Ritualist hexes. So we now have a mighty skill that recharges all rit hexes - yes all 5 of them, each (still) more underpowered than the next and still mostly unusable. *Ritualists (other stuff). Ritual Lord is now elite Masochism but ends after 1 skill (cuz balanced classes are balanced), maybe be useful to keep Union up in HM, shame the recharge is like two weeks. Everyone is getting too excited over Destructive Was Glaive, all the random single target rit skills you can use it with are still terribly overshadowed by better skills in other classes. Spirit Channeling didn't need a buff, the original had plenty energy management - far more than you energy you can conceivably burn using any rit build. *Tactics. Okay, as you should know I'm a terribly big fan of The Deep and stance tanks have been used here since the beginning of time. Soldier's Defense and Defensive Stance (which are both used) now cause adrenaline gain but any build which could make use of that adrenaline loses the ability to tank larger groups. So all in all, quite useless. Soldier's Stance with "Fear Me!" looks like a strong combination, especially when used on every class other than warrior (crit lolias derv, improved energy management and survivability on sins) In summary, they seem to have pointed us towards a new phys/clusterfuck meta (cuz we all miss ursan so dearly). Except everyone needs to dust their warriors off and farm max deldrimor rank this time (instead of norn). Also, any guess at what ecto price is going to be this time next week? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 04:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :i'm actually betting ecto goes up. most people aren't going to be good enough to use the new warrior builds in a group. as for the rit hexes, i got on to try them out in RA - snaring the entire team with Painful Bond for 8 seconds is pretty fucking cute. '···''' Danny So Cute 04:25, 26 February 2010 (UTC) ::ah, i didn't make it clear but I thought ectos would still continue to go up. (I said ~15k by next week) - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 04:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::tbh, letting 4 people take turns to knocklock mobs is always something i've wanted to see in action. people sort of did it in ursan, but they had no reason to not just spam the fuck out of all their skills. at least the adrenaline loss means people will have to try to coordinate in their phys clusterfucks. — Maf so rational. 04:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::They're also already 10.5k. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 05:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I sold at 10=100k when they hit 11k/ea. :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:09, 26 February 2010 Dear Athrun I dont know if this is the right place to ask, but since youre OP admin and all. Can you delete the page: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/HA_Swordsway Because i named it wrong (Should be Build:Team - HA_Swordsway), or can the whole build be moved to this page? Because i want to get it vetted by the PvX community. Another question, if i name the build correctly will it show up in http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Untested_trial_HA_builds ? Thanks for reading this :P--GWPirate 21:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :There is a "Move" button on top of pages, just use that. For it to show up in the HA builds, you need to add on top of the page. --''Chaos? -- 21:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) my rating I was accounting for the end effect. Your frontliners will be healed but your back/midline won't. Under heavy pressure, monk henchies do very badly, especially in areas where they suck like pretty much everywhere in Kaineng. The damage isn't lacking, the defense is. -- Star talk 01:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :oh yeah, tired. Well, I run those builds regularly with just the two monk hench and have never had a noticeable problem (and, to make it better, most of the hench bars have been updated so they're much better than before Chiyo's build for an example). There are sufficient prots and heals to allow your phys character to death's charge in and club things - in my experience the mid/backline is hardly targetted because you've got juicy low level, low armor minions running around. I'm slightly worried if, in general, you struggle to do vanqs around kaineng without 3 healers. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::discordwaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. or sy. if you don't have either, you're playing gw wrong. '···''' Danny So Cute 03:14, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::I got bored of discordway and spamming sy is v boring too. So i just prot spirit and leeroy now :> Life Guardian 03:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh hawt, you finally got to the stage I've been at for a year or so now :p - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::i do freak hybrid between discordway and sabway, where i run my hero/hencies into a mob then alt-tab for a minute or so, then repeat. — Maf so rational. 11:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::reminds me of NF, except there was less alt-tab and more "osht lol". '···''' Danny So Cute 17:27, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, i did vanqs a very long time ago using two SFs and a MM :p with SS and some interrupts on my character. Oh, and hench builds were even more pro then. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 19:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team - FoW Physicalway Probably needs some updating, and i cba. Life Guardian 03:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC)